1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a secure boot method, and more particularly to a secure boot method implemented by an embedded controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the popularity of computers and portable devices, consumers are now accustomed to storing a variety of information in electronic devices, for which, some of the information is regarded as information which should be secure. Currently, malicious software and Trojan programs continue to exist via the Internet, wherein secure information may be compromised or even destroyed. While antivirus software exists, some malicious software and Trojan programs load during the start-up of an electronic device before antivirus software loading, thus, not allowing the antivirus software programs to work. There are many ways to achieve secure booting, such as having a Trust Platform Module (TPM) to verify software to ensure that an electronic device can be securely booted. A TPM directly encrypts and decrypts data stored in the electronic device. Thus, even if a user's password is used without authorization, the encrypted data stored in the electronic device will not be stolen or decrypted without the corresponding TPM. However, the TPM chip increases the cost of the electronic devices.